Sara Carmichael
by witchpiper91
Summary: My name is Sara Carmichael. I am 17 years old and a new student at Angel Grove High School but my time as a student is about to get more interesting. Follow me on my adventures in Angel Grove.
1. Sara Carmichael

Name: Sara Carmichael

Age: 17

Family: Sam(Father), Carly(Mother)

Friends: None

Favorite Color: Aqua

Hobbies: Reading, Martial Arts, Gymnastics,

Bio: My name is Cassie Carmichael. I am 17 years old and I now am a Junior at Angel Grove High.


	2. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sara get down here. You're going to be late for school" My mother yelled up the stairs. I groaned and got out of bed. "I'm up" I yelled back. I yawned. I walked towards the closet and got dressed in /spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" cgi/set?id=184877722"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #1155cc; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"this/span/aspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". I smiled and grabbed my backpack and keys. I slipped my shoes on and headed downstairs. "Where is she" dad said. I smiled. "I'm right here dad" I said and kissed their cheeks. "I love you. I'm going to McDonald's to get me a bacon egg and cheese McGriddle and a cappuccino and then I'm headed to school" I told them. They nodded and continued unpacking./span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I left the house and headed towards my car. I hopped in and turned it on. I revved the engine and I smiled. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to McDonald's. "Hi. Can I have 2 Bacon, Egg and Cheese McGriddles and a French Vanilla Cappuccino" I said. "Is there anything else I can get you" the woman said. "Nope" I said back. "Ok. $7.49. Next window" the woman said. I drove to the next window and the woman a 10. She have me 3 back. I smiled. I drove to the window after that and grabbed my food. I ate 1 of the McGriddles and saved the other. I drove to school while sipping my cappuccino./span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I got out of the car and put the hood up. I locked the car and headed towards the school. I walked in and headed for my locker. I put in the com on my paper. 42-21-16. It opened and I smiled. I look around in it. There was Pens, Pencils, Folders and Notebooks in it. It was a white. I curled my lip in disgust. Ewwww. I grabbed some stuff out of my bag and stuck it in there. I smiled. Now it had my favorite color in it. Aqua. I smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I headed to my Chem class when I was stopped. I sighed. "Well. Would you lookie here Bulk. We got ourselves a newbie" Skull said. I groaned. "Would you please get out of my way" I asked them both. They shook their head. I sighed and put my backpack down. Everybody in the hall stopped to stare. I cracked my neck. "Let's go" I said. Bulk came at me first and I flipped him. He fell flat on his stomach. "This is too easy" I told him. He groaned in pain. I sighed. The skinny one came at me next. "Come on guys. Give me a challenge" I said. Skull tried to punch me in the face and I grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back and shoved him to the locker. "Do not try and touch me" I told them. They nodded and I let go. They ran and I sighed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I headed to Chem and sat down. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil. "Hi. You're the new kid right" a voice asked me. I turned my head. A boy with Brown hair and green eyes was smiling at me. "Yea. I'm Sara. Sara /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carmichael" I said. "I'm Billy. Billy Cranston" he said. I smiled. "Where you from" he asked me. "Amber Beach" I said. His mouth was wide open. "You mean you actually went to the dinosaur museum in Amber Beach" he said. I nodded. "That is so cool" he said. I smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chemistry was over so Billy and I walked to our next class. A.P History. "Billy. You have A.P English " I said. He nodded. "That is really cool" I said. He nodded. "Two of my friends have A.P English" he said. I nodded. We walked in and up to two kids. One was in Yellow the other was black. I smiled. "Trini, Zack this is Cassie. Cassie the one in Black is Zack and the one in yellow is Trini" Billy said. I smiled. "Hi" I said. They said hi back. "Alright that's enough. Take a seat" the teacher said as she walked in the room. I smiled/span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The teacher gave us an assignment and I finished it in 5 seconds. I smiled. "Done" I said. Billy looked at me wide eyed. "Cassie will you please stand up" the teacher said. I stood up. "I'm going to ask you some questions" the teacher said. I nodded. "When did WW2 start" she asked me. I smiled. "/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"September 1, 1939 and it ended September 2, 1945" I said. She nodded. "Correct. Next question. When did Martin Luther King Jr die" she asked me. I smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""April 4, 1968" I said. She nodded. "Correct again. Do you know where" she asked me. I nodded. "Memphis, Tennessee" I said. She nodded. "You may be seated" she said. I nodded and sat down. I sighed. "Continue and when you're finished hand it in and you may leave" Mrs. Summers said. We nodded and I left. I headed to the rest of my classes and was about to head to my locker when Billy stopped me. "Hey. What's up" he asked me. "I'm headed home to shower and then I don't know" I said. He nodded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's a Fruit and Juice bar about 2 miles from here. My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to go" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Let me go home, take a shower and change and I'll meet you and your friends there" I said. He nodded. "K. Bye Cassie" he said. I waved goodbye and headed to my car. I unlocked it and got in and started the drive home./span/p  
p dir="ltr"strong id="docs-internal-guid-dea74367-de9c-d4df-4d66-07dbb8534d2b" style="font-weight: normal;"br /span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Average; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hopefully nothing goes wrong/span/strongstrong id="docs-internal-guid-dea74367-de0e-003a-e591-7f0fec2fc471" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p 


End file.
